1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an online shopping support method and system using communication networks such as a personal computer based communication network and an interactive cable TV network, and more particularly to an online shopping support method and system for supplying each user with merchandise information by utilizing a database of the purchase history of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional online shopping system using a personal computer based communication network or the like, a service offering side (or merchandise selling side) supplies merchandise information in response to a merchandise search request from a user.
For example, for a shopping mall on the Internet described in "Internet Magazine" published by Impress Corporation, April issue of 1995, pp. 116-121, merchandise information is systematically arranged in a menu style and a user searches information of a desired product or good in a hierarchical manner. Alternatively, a user enters a keyword of a desired good to retrieve merchandise information matching the keyword from a database of merchandise information at the service offering side.
As online shopping using multimedia and networks prevails, a variety of merchandise such as daily necessities is sold online. Users buy a variety of merchandise at a considerable frequency through online shopping.
In conventional online shopping, however, the service offering side provides merchandise information in a uniform menu style, and is unable to provide services suitable for user specific needs or conditions.
On the service user side, merchandise information is searched by using a uniform menu. Therefore, as daily necessities or the like are bought at a considerable frequency, it can be anticipated some merchandise may sometimes be forgotten at the time of a purchase.